


Cuatro costumbres después del sexo (Victurio)

by JesseLBlack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: La vida sexual de Yuri y Victor en cuatro costumbres.Victor x Yuri P





	

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen

**Costumbre 1: Palabras sucias en ruso.**

Si hay algo caracterizaba a Victor durante y después del sexo eran las palabras sucias que decía en el oído de Yuri, principalmente en ruso. Ambos compartían un idioma bastante difícil de entender y que destilaba violencia a en cada paso, no era diferente en el sexo como en la vida cotidiana.  
Victor amaba cuando le metía la verga dentro, decirle en el oído "Mi puta perra rusa", lo que tensaba más el cuerpo de Yuri para luego relajarse y sentir el ingreso de todo ese trozo de carne en su cuerpo.  
Luego, después del sexo, solían, para continuar con la fogosidad, dedicarse algún que otro suspiro, lleno de carga sexual mientras ronroneaban en ruso nuevamente. 

Esa noche habían acabado a las tres de la mañana con su práctica sexual, normalmente comenzaban las caricias a las doce, cuando Victor estaba cargado de erotismo, para luego terminan penetrándolo a eso de la una y no soltarlo hasta que tuvieran al menos tres orgasmos. Yuri lo sabía, su cuerpo lo resistía increíblemente. No era la primera ni sería la última vez que la noche los encontraba envueltos en sudor.  
Plisetsky giró, su cabello aun estaba pegado a su cara, sus brazos adormilados y su boca hinchada. Abrazó a Victor, quien estaba completamente desnudo al lado suyo, con su pene al aire completamente flácido y manchado de semen.

−Realmente eres una _perra sucia_ −susurró Victor mirando a Yuri, dado que este no le apartaba la vista de los genitales.

−Tu miembro es lindo −susurró−. Justo de mi tamaño idea.... −levantó la cabeza.

− _Mi pequeña putita_ −se agachó un poco para lamerle los labios, Yuri aceptó el beso.

Le encantaba que Victor fuera un cerdo con él, que le dijera exactamente lo que quería oír. No por nada, el sexo siempre fue apasionado, pero nada es más delicioso que te digan lo puta que eres en la cama cuando estas abriéndole las piernas a un hombre doce años mayor. Yuri se subió nuevamente encima de sus caderas y comenzó a moverse.

−Sabes que las palabras sucias me encienden aun más.... −susurró para relamerse los labios.

Inmediatamente el menor enseña su dedo medio al mayor, comienza a estimular el miembro para una segunda ronda.

**Costumbre 2: Alcohol.**

Victor no podía vivir sin alcohol. Por más que pasaran los años, él continuaba bebiendo alcohol y lo había hecho desde sus dieciocho años, Yuri creía que aun antes de eso. Luego del sexo era casi religioso levantarse desnudo por la licorera y beber un poco, ya tenía su vaso preparado y los hielos en la pequeña nevera del cuarto de hotel. Yuri lo miraba desde la cama, ligeramente cubierto por las sábanas, con los ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio y los cabellos pegados victimas del sudor del momento.  
El hombre sirve un poco de vodka, fuerte, decidido, una bebida que le recordaba siempre a su tierra por más que estuviera lejos. Se sentó casi encima de la mesita, mostrando sus atributos a Yurio el cual pasa la lengua por sus labios.  
Victor bebe, bebe un poco más y sus ojos no dejan de ver al incansable quinceañero frente a él. Porque la verdad es esa....es un quinceañero.

−Deja de mostrármela como si fuera la gran cosa −Yuri se da la vuelta en la cama.

−Pero la quieres ¿verdad? −tomó otro poco de Vodka mientras continuaba mirándolo.

−Me miras como el depravado sin escrúpulos que eres en la cama.

−Bueno, tal vez debería mirarte con una sonrisa estúpida −comentó tirando el cabello hacia atrás.

−Si dejaras de beber ese bendito alcohol, me pongo ebrio de solo sentir el olor.

−Tal vez eso quiero, que te pongas ebrio −Victor lo mira con una sonrisa socarrona, Yuri suspira, ese hombre iba a matarlo algún día.

Luego de un último trago, Victor deja el vaso junto a las botellas de licor y camina desnudo por la habitación para correr las cortinas. El sol se puede sentir, a pesar que es tenue, debían ser las ocho de la mañana. ¿En serio, Victor? ¿Ocho de la mañana y estas ebrio?  
A Yuri no le importó demasiado, había tenido una noche de sexo fantástica y creyó que Victor se merecía ese pequeño placer. El hombre ingresó a la cama pero no se cubrió, dejo mostrar su miembro semi erecto con solo palabras. Yuri se relame los labios una y otra vez, cosa que indica que se viene la mamada especial de Yurio o al menos así la había bautizado una vez.

−Te espera con cariño −dijo Victor acariciando su erección.

−¿Por qué abriste la ventana? Hay un edificio al lado y ya las personas del departamento den frente están desayunando.

−Bueno, nos verán tomar la leche −comunicó.

**Costumbre 3: Virginidad.**

Era ya una costumbre recordar constantemente luego del sexo como Yuri había sido desvirgado el año pasado. No fue la gran cosa, o al menos Yuri decía eso para evitar hablar mucho del tema, lo que ofendía a Victor y lo hacía poner carita de cachorro. Pero siempre luego del sexo, Victor recordaba como lo había hecho, aun horas después cuando tenían una reunión de placer con algún compañero. El mundo del patinaje sabía que Yuri había dejado de ser virgen el año pasado, cuando aún estaba en los juniors, pero nadie sabía sobre ese maldito acontecimiento.

Luego que Victor le sacara el pene de adentro, Yuri bufó.

−Esa puta costumbre de no usar condón la que tienes, Vitya −gruñó el chico, Victor sonríe.

−Nunca lo usamos ¿recuerdas? La primera vez....

−¡No me vengas con esas idioteces! Siempre recuerdas esa puta primera vez cada vez que terminamos, ¿podría hoy ser la excepción? −pero Victor niega, definitivamente le gusta recordarlo.

−Tu abuelo estaba enfermo y no pudo recogerte de la pista Imperial de Moscú −comentó con una enorme sonrisa, Yuri resopla, ahí viene−. Me ofrecí llevarte, porque te veías realmente adorable, habías dejado crecer un poco más tu cabello.

−Termina esa estúpida anécdota, tengo sueño...

−Me detuve en una orilla, fingiendo que me había quedado sin nafta, tu eres muy listo Yuri y te diste cuenta que mentía. Comencé a acariciarte las piernas y tu solito te subiste en mi regazo.... −Victor muerde su labio−. Me dijiste que eras virgen y me calenté aun más −Yuri se ruboriza, era verdad, esa maldita anécdota.

−Sí, me la metiste sin usar condón ni lubricante, estuve sin poder sentarme una semana, gracias Victor.

−Pero lo gozaste en el auto mientras pudiste, luego te volviste una perrita golosa, me pedías leche cada tanto y yo, como buen compañero de equipo te lo daba −se da la vuelta y acaricia suavemente el brazo de Yuri−. Yuri.....no solamente te quiero por el sexo, sino por ti mismo, te amo a ti....

−Me dejaste por el Katsudon.

−Sólo lo fui a entrenar, no sé mucho sobre motivación, tuve un pésimo motivador −recordando a Yakov, Yuri ríe, también lo ha sufrido.

−Imbécil −se hunde en un apasionado beso.

**Costumbre 3: Moretones y arañazos.**

Yuri se había dado cuenta de algo, ambos eran adictos al sexo y unas fieras en la cama, sobre todo él a su tierna edad. Se miró al espejo mientras solo vestía una camisa del pijama de Victor, miró su cuello lleno de chupetones que eran hematomas purpúreos. Sus brazos aun tenían marcados con los dedos de Victor, sus labios se encontraban hinchados, sus piernas también tenían ligeros hematomas y el semen escurría por sus piernas. Si su abuelo venía a comer y lo veía en ese estado definitivamente se moriría.  
Victor se levantó y caminó justo detrás de él, tenía la parte de abajo del pijama pero se podían ver sus boxers blancos. Echo un vistazo al espejo y observó a Yuri, inmediatamente lo abrazó por detrás.

−Los vecinos se van a quejar nuevamente −susurró Yuri, Victor pestañea−. Ya suficiente que creen que eres mi padre.

−¿Quién es tan idiota para creer que soy tu padre? ¿Cuántos años piensan que tenía cuando te tuve?

−Idiota −gruñó y se dio la vuelta, Victor también tenía arañazos en el cuerpo−. Lo siento, ¿te duelen?

−No tanto como me duele la patada en los huevos que me diste la otra noche −le dio un beso en los labios−. ¿Vamos a desayunar?

−Tengo que asearme y sacarme esto con maquillaje, ¿qué dirá la prensa cuando vea esto?

−Que hemos tenido el mejor sexo de toda la vida.

−¡No! Que eres un pervertido abusador de menores, como yo.

−¡Ay Yuri! −exclamó−. Todo el mundo sabe que no eres precisamente un angelito aaay −Victor recibió un pizoton.

−Sino quieres otra patada en las bolas, cierra la boca −le plantó un beso y caminó hacia el baño.

−Te vez muy bien con mi camisa puesta, Yuri.

Pero este solo le enseñó su dedo medio.

 

**Fin.**

¡CUATRO COSTUMBRES DEL VICTURIO! Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado.


End file.
